Valentine's Day Special
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Ichigo can't handle his feelings, and refuses to tell his feelings to the one he loves. He can handle any enemy he comes across. But is a coward when it comes to love. Valentine's day is tomorrow. Will he finally realise what matter most? IchiOrih, RukRen
1. Realisation

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. Just trying something, and since Valentine's Day is coming up, I thought it was appropriate. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Be My Valentine

**

* * *

**

_"Ichigooooo!"_

_Ichigo Kurosaki, age 18, in Senior Year. _

_"Stay back, Inoue!"_

_Ichigo couldn't tell if he was going to make it, this time. It was so damn close. _

_**ROAR!** The hollow roared again, fuelled by death and murder. Fuelled by its need to feed on souls. It was just above Ichigo, looking down upon him with greedy, hungry eyes. _

_"Watch out, Ichigo!" _

_Damn, he heard that voice again. Inoue...don't come over here. He could see her running toward him. He wouldn't let it kill her. He wouldn't!_

_And with his last strength, he rose up his sword. But it was too late. The hollow had caught him by surprise. For some reason, lately, his senses had been off. He couldn't even tell the most weakest hollow from the strongest. He hadn't even had his badge handy, he had left it at home, and this hollow was strong. And as the beast brought its claws down toward him, the last thing he could think of was **her**. The one that was running to his aid. He didn't even have the courage to tell her what he thought. His feelings. That he lo-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Karakura High School, six hours previously...**_

Since the beginning of the day, most of the students were chattering away about Valentine's Day, that was tomorrow. Thankfully, it landed on a Saturday. For many it would be secret admirers. Students who were too scared or wimpy to come up to the person to put forward their sentiments.

Ichigo sat and listened to various talk about the day that was to come. The most dredded day of all time, to him, anyway. The only people who weren't talking about 'D Day', were his friends...minus Chizuru who was fawning after Orihime. Much to everyone's distaste.

He was listening to his teacher ramble on. And by the look of her, she seemed to be in a chipper mood. Suddenly he felt someone touch his arm. He snapped his head toward the person, to find Chad looking at him. He looked beyond him for a moment to see Ishida also looking at him. Ichigo frowned, in a way to say 'What?'. Then he heard it. A hollow.

How could he have missed it? He should have recognised the spiritual energy ages ago. Then suddenly it came into view. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged out of the classroom by Rukia. But he was too busy thinking about what was wrong with him.

When they were out of the class room and outside, Rukia slapped him around the head. "What is wrong with you Ichigo?" she exclaimed.

Ichigo shook his head. He looked back up at the classroom window where they _had_ been, to see a familiar face looking down at them. It was Inoue. He smiled, feeling his cheeks slightly redden, but he wasn't to know that yet. Then he looked to Rukia determined, as he pulled out his Substitute Shinigami badge.

"Hurry!" yelled Rukia, as she pulled him around the corner of a near by building. "I'll look after your body." Ichigo nodded and pushed the badge to his chest. He ran quickly, to where the sound of the hollow was coming from, leaving Rukia with his unconscious body. She didn't bother to transform, since it was just one hollow.

*

Ichigo slouched as he and Rukia walked back to school slowly. Rukia smiled suddenly, turning to Ichigo with a mischeivious look. "Ichigo. You've been distracted lately. Is it because its a special day for you tomorrow?" she asked, pryingly, with a grin.

Ichigo stopped still, sweat dropping, with an aghast look on his face.

"What the hell Rukia?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh come on Ichigo," said Rukia, her walk now turning into a skip, with her hands behind her back. The mini school dress she wore bouncing around, her tie moving with the rythym.

Ichigo began to scowl. But then again, anyone who saw him would know that was his 'neutral' face. He kept looking to the ground as he walked.

"It has been the talk of the whole school these past few days. But for some reason, Orihime, hasn't said one word about it...and neither have you," said Rukia.

Ichigo's scowl began to turn into something sour. "What are you goin' on about?"

Rukia stopped in front of Ichigo for a moment, stopping him in his tracks. She put her hands against his arms to stop him and shook his shoulders.

"Stop being a coward!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo's face went blank for a moment in thought. But he looked at Rukia with a blank expression. "I donno what you're going on about, but we have to get back to class."

Ichigo looked away from Rukia, as he stormed off. _I...don't know how to say what I want...to the girl I want._

* * *

Orihime Inoue had watched Rukia drag Ichigo out of class...again. She couldn't help but chuckle. However, some underlying feeling haunted her sometimes. A feeling she couldn't explain. She had watched Ichigo from the corner of her eye throughout class. Everytime she thought about him, she would blush slightly, but would blame it on the heat, if anyone asked. He held a scowl that just made her smile. She wondered what he was thinking about.

Inoue looked outside to see Ichigo and Rukia. She looked down and Ichigo looked up, with a slight smile. She waved, but he had already turned around. Inoue looked away from them to see the hollow in the background. It had knocked over a tree near the playground.

_Good luck Ichigo,_ she thought. Her thoughts then turned to the next day and what everyone would be busy doing. It seemed some relationships had formed over the past couple of years since they had been fighting hollows. After they saved Rukia, herself and the battles that had ensued. But they were still together. Still friends. Others, were a little more than that. Like Tatsuki and Uryuu. They trained together. She had a feeling something else was going on there, but she didn't pry. Rukia and Renji were always seen together, when she visited Soul Society. Though, Ichigo wouldn't let her go alone through the Sekai Gate. Not anymore.

Her thoughts then turned to Ichigo again and how desperately she wanted him to show at least a small amount of interest. But she knew he wouldn't. But she would always love him anyway. Inoue didn't usually think about it this much, it was just that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow, and it brought out romantic feelings. Hell, the whole school was talking about it. How could she not think about him?

She looked out the window again to see Ichigo outside, talking to Rukia. She was holding him. Was she hugging him? Orihime had always been a little jealous of Rukia. One, because she could fight better and was stronger than her, and two, because she spent a lot more time with Ichigo, and he always counted on her, not Orihime.

Suddenly the bell rang, and the class filed out, just as Rukia and Ichigo had turned up. How long had she been day dreaming and thinking?

She got her things and began to walk out. "How was it?" she asked Rukia, as she caught up to them, and the others. It was lunch time.

Rukia shook her head. "He's...distracted."

Inoue frowned. "Oh, I see."

"So, since I've got you here, Inoue-san, what are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Rukia, smiling, with a secret agenda. But Orihime didn't notice.

Inoue smiled and began to rattle on about all sorts of odd foods that she would be trying with Tatsuki, but then her face darkened suddenly (Rukia noticed) in realisation.

_That's right...Tatsuki-chan will be spending the day with Ishida-kun. I forgot..._ she thought.

"Well...I guess not much actually," said Inoue, with an odd look on her face.

Rukia put her arm around Orihime's shoulders and began to skip.

"Ah, you have lots to do," exclaimed Rukia. "Chappy?" Rukia held out a chappy stick, which Orihime assumed had 'real' candy inside.

Orihime gave her friend an odd look, as in to say 'no thanks, chappy lover!'.

"Suit yourself," said Rukia. "Anyway, as I was saying. Ichigo isn't doing anything...so why not do something together!"

Orihime gasped. "I...I couldn't do that, Rukia-san. I-I mean...he probably has something planned with other people..."

Rukia slapped her on the back, chuckling. "No. He doesn't. Why don't you go ask him?"

*

Ichigo sat on the top floor of the school with Chad, Uryuu, Chizuru, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuru. He was happily scowling, not talking to anyone, when suddenly someone kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the wire fence. He landed with an 'oof', and got up so quick to kick their ass, to find Renji sitting where he was. And he had the _gall _to wave at him.

_That damn red pinapple head jerk!_ he thought, as he marched over toward him.

"What the hell Renji?! I thought you were in..." he began, but realised the others were watching. "...I thought you were out of town."

Ichigo went right up close to Renji and scrunched up his school outfit in his hand. Renji was grinning wildly.

"It was decided by the Mens Committee that we got the day off today...well, the hard working Shinigami's anyway," explained Renji, quietly.

Chad and Uryuu were looking up at them, interesting in what the red head had to say.

Ichigo let the idiot go and rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Well...its Valentine's Day tomorrow. You see, guys have to be prepared for the day to come. Especially me. Rukia, can get fiesty if I don't get this day right," said Renji shrugging.

Ichigo raised his eye brows oddly. "So Ichigo, what are you doin' with Inoue?"

Suddenly all background conversations stopped, and Ichigo's face began to twitch. "That's it! I'm not doin' anything with Inoue! Get it? So everyone stop saying stuff about it, there is nothing going on with us...okay? And there never will!"

He turned around to see someone running down the stairs, and Rukia fuming. Both at Renji and Ichigo. But he wasn't too worried about that. He realised the one running down the stairs had strikingly similar hair to Orihime. He knew he'd blown it. But everyone was so prying. Couldn't they just leave him alone?

But the fact was, Ichigo knew they were right, but he was sick of everyone else telling him what he should do, when he knew he should have asked her. He knew he should have seen the people that were standing behind him when he said those horrible things. But he was a coward. He could face the most horrible, strong hollows. He could face every enemy that he came across. But the one thing he couldn't have the courage to do, was to face his own feelings, and tell the girl he loved, that he did, in fact, love her...irrefutably.

* * *

Orihime couldn't help but be hurt by his words. Sure she already knew that he would never return her feelings, but, to hear it come from his mouth was another story. Deep down she thought 'no he didn't mean it', but, the rest of her knew it was true. She ran down the stairs, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up and smiled through her tears. It was Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan?" she asked, almost in a whimper.

"Orihime," said Tatsuki. "He will be hurting by tonight physically, for hurting you mentally. We made sure of that." Tatsuki smiled, but Orihime shook her head, causing Tatsuki to frown.

"It's okay, Tatsuki-chan. I knew that is how he felt. And I'm not going to be depressing..." began Inoue, but Tatsuki interrupted.

"No Orihime. Its not okay," said Tatsuki, sighing sadly.

*

Finally the end of the day had come and the last bell had gone off. Ichigo had been looking at Orihime the whole time during class and usually she would look up at him and smile. But this time, for the last couple of hours, she didn't once look at him. He looked around to see the majority of the class leave the class room excitedly.

"Ichigo. Its time to go home," said Rukia, with a clipped tone. "I won't wait."

Rukia left. Ichigo glared after his best friend. God damn, he was so annoyed. He picked up his school case and raced after her.

Finally after a few minutes he caught up. "What the hell is your problem Rukia?" he exclaimed, a scowl on his face. Rukia wouldn't look at him. Ichigo didn't think she was going to respond for a moment, but then she spoke.

"You...are a coward, Ichigo Kurosaki," said Rukia, but she refused to look at him.

They both turned a corner, to a street just before their own. Ichigo glared at her, hoping that Rukia would see how much everyone was frustrating him.

"Why is everyone hassling me today? What the hell have I done? Huh?" he exclaimed.

Rukia finally turned to him and sighed, when suddenly a beep was emmitted from her phone. She pulled it out.

"A hollow," she said, but more to herself, when an idea popped into her head to inspirate Ichigo. "Well? Lets go, Ichigo!"

*

Rukia stood on the sidelines, watching Ichigo fight two hollows. "What is it you fight for Ichigo?" she yelled at him.

Ichigo brought up his zanpaku-to and sliced through a hollows arm. It roared and thrashed around, shouting obscenities at him. But he wasn't listening. _What **is** the reason I fight?_ he thought.

"I...to protect," said Ichigo finally, as he dodged a claw and another hollow's horns that it had shot from its mouth.

"Yes, but what are you protecting? Yourself?" she asked, with her arms folded; the wind blowing through her hair, showing the determined look on her face.

Ichigo remembered the first time he had become a Shinigami. It was to protect his family. He had never wanted all this fighting before. But ever since that moment, that is all he'd ever done. Then his friends came into the picture with their abilities. Uryuu, Chad...and Orihime.

"I fight because I want to, to protect my family, my friends...to protect my future," said Ichigo, after a lot of thought.

Rukia nodded, and watched as Ichigo plunged his zanpaku-to through one of the hollow's masks, sending it to Soul Society. The other one roared and charged quickly. It looked a lot like a giant, deformed tauren-bull, with the body of a bear. Ichigo jumped and slammed his sword through the mask. Sending the last hollow to Soul Society.

Ichigo sheathed his zanpaku-to and walked toward Rukia. "Your future. That's right Ichigo. Don't lie to me and say that you haven't pictured it with Orihime. Because that is who you're protecting, by doing what you do. You're a coward for not saying it...for not asking her if she feels the same! I was scared before, but look at me now! I'm in love with Renji, and I always will be. If you don't, she could be taken by someone else. And now that you stuffed up before, she thinks you hate her," explained Rukia, hitting Ichigo on the back of the head after the last part.

Ichigo looked away, knowing what she said was true. "I..."

"Don't hesitate. Go ask her out! She isn't doing anything tomorrow! Its the perfect opportunity," said Rukia, smiling devilishly. "Now go!"

Ichigo began to run off, but then remembered his body. _Oh...right,_ he thought, running back; returning to his body, before running quickly to Orihime's house.

* * *

**A/N: **_Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I will have to fit this into two parts now. Please R&R. Tell me what you think. And instead of flaming, perhaps, write a review with 'constructive' criticism. And about how Ichigo hurt Orihime, not realising she was there, its a common mistake. And if people were badgering you all day about the same thing...wouldn't you go off too? Oh well, peace out._

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo's Defeat

**A/N: **_Here is the next and last edition to this, sorry it is late to those who liked it. Please R&R._

**

* * *

**

Be My Valentine

**Part 2: Ichigo's Defeat**

* * *

By the time Orihime decided it was time to make something to eat, it was dark. She sat, watching some TV, wallowing in her sorrow. She wore some baggy pajama's with white clouds with a blue background, and hugged her knees to her chest. She sighed a very long sigh and got up finally.

Orihime walked over to her kitchen, but couldn't think of anything delicious to eat. Usually she would have a it all planned. Wasabi and bean paste with ice cream or even in a cake. But nothing came to her at all. She was...blank.

"K...Kurosaki-kun..." whined Orihime, sadly, tears beginning to form.

She shook her head, trying to take away her thoughts, right now. Because she knew this is how it would end up, she had even prepared herself.

_But then why is it I'm so down? So...sad,_ she thought to herself. Then she imagined herself hugging Ichigo and even a kiss. But she would never have the courage to do that, not even when he was asleep when she had been kidnapped.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Suddenly two knocks on her front door brought her out of her reverie and into reality again. Orihime opened the door and almost had a heart attack.

"K-Kurosaki...kun?" she stammered, unsure of whether she was day dreaming or not. His orange, spikey hair was unmistakeable, it was him alright.

"Inoue," began Ichigo, his hand rubbing the back of his bright mop of hair awkwardly.

_Damn it, why can't I just say what I wanted to say..._ thought Ichigo.

Orihime began to blush a little, and then realised her attire.

_Oh my God! I'm wearing pajama's! He's probably having a hard time saying what he wants to say, because I look awful!_ she thought, self-consciously.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun for..."

"I'm sorry, Inoue for..."

Then silence. They had spoken at the exact same time, and now they both stood there in silence, trying to let the other speak first. Orihime began to laugh lightly, and Ichigo smiled goofily.

"Kurosaki-kun, what was it you were going to say?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo shook his head. "It doesn't matter, what were you going to say?"

Then Orihime began to babble about how she was going to get something to eat, but then couldn't decide, and then she was dressed in her pajama's because it was more comfortable, but Ichigo just stared at her mouth, and then her eyes and realised that this would be the best time to tell her how he felt. She was so damn beautiful, and kind and apologetic. How could he not have seen this before? Sure, he was busy with all the fighting and getting stronger, but, it was to protect those he loved and cared, and Orihime had been one of them, he just didn't think it was love.

"Inoue," said Ichigo, causing Orihime to stop talking.

She stopped abruptly, biting her lip nervously.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm still standing on the door step...could you...let me in?" he asked.

Orihime went bright red and nodded her head furiously, and apologized over and over. Once they were both inside, Ichigo stood in the door way to the living room facing her. "I had to tell you something, I-"

"ICHIGO!" yelled Orihime, as the front door blew open, and bits of debris flew everywhere. "_Santen Kesshun!_" yelled Orihime. Suddenly her pins came to life in seconds creating a shield in front of Ichigo.

**_ROAR!_**

Ichigo's eyes were wide with horror. How could he not sense the Hollow's presence? He looked to Orihime and turned; putting his hands either side of her shoulders, and they gazed at each other for a second.

"Are you okay, Inoue?" he asked frantically, looking all around her for injuries (not lingering on her breasts - absolutely not!).

She nodded, and retracted her Santen Kesshun back to her hair pins.

"Ichigo...didn't you sense it? The rieatsu?" she asked, concerned.

Ichigo didn't answer, not looking at her. The fact that he couldn't sense the Hollow's rieatsu scared him."Just...just stay here, okay?"

Ichigo ran out of Orihime's house to find the hollow no where to be seen. He narrowed his eyes. _Damn it, I left my badge at home! _The funny thing was, he couldn't sense a thing at the moment, but kept thinking about Orihime. Why couldn't he have apologized? Why didn't he get to say that...that thing that Rukia had told him to.

**_Slash_**

Ichigo gasped at the pain that shot up his arm. _Shit!_ thought Ichigo. He looked down at his left arm, to find that it was bleeding and was severely hurting!

**_This is pathetic, King. I thought you had learned from previous mistakes. I thought you learned not to be weak! And I thought you learned that if you let your guard down, that I would become master, and you would become the horse!_** said his Hollow.

Ichigo tried to ignore it, but, he kept talking. _SHUT UP! _he yelled in his head finally.

"Ichigo, here!" yelled a voice he recognised. He caught the item she threw at him and pressed it to his chest, going into his Substitute Shinigami form. His sword at the ready.

**"HA! So YOU are the Substitute Shinigami!"** roared the Hollow in front of him. The hollow was in the shape of a bear, with bull horns on its head, and several legs and arms on its body. The face mask of this hollow, had a few red markings on it. It was strong, it had to be. If it caught Ichigo off guard, and there were few who could stand against him and live, then it had to be strong. But of late, Ichigo was having troubles with his senses. He had been distracted, but that shouldn't do this to him. It shouldn't.

Ichigo nodded to Rukia, and thanked her silently, and then noticed Orihime was now standing next to Rukia with her arms covering her chest for comfort. _Does she really care that much about me?_ he thought, and suddenly back flipped quickly to avoid one of the Hollow's strong arms from crushing him.

Ichigo charged, running at full speed with his sword out. He jumped with his sword up in the air, to slash through the middle of the Hollow, but one of the hollows arms came up and grabbed him, throwing him to the ground. A blood curdling crushing sound could be heard as Ichigo hit the ground. He gasped from pain but picked himself up again.

_"Ichigooooo!"_ yelled Orihime. She ran forward, Rukia could not stop her.

Orihime had been watching from the side lines for too long. _Kurosaki-kun I know you can do this!_ she thought. _Why hasn't he killed it yet? _

And Rukia was thinking the same thing too. _Damn Ichigo, what is he doing?_ thought his raven haired friend.

"Inoue!" yelled Rukia, going after her friend as she ran toward Ichigo...and the hollow.

"Stay back, Inoue!" he yelled, but Orihime wouldn't have it. She had every belief in his abilities, hell, he was the one who fought all the Espada in Hueco Mundo for her, she damn well knew he could kill a simple hollow. She had no idea what was troubling him, or why he was hesitating or fighting recklessly tonight, but she knew her words always helped him when he was fighting. He needed encouragement, and confidence.

_Ichigo couldn't tell if he was going to make it, this time. It was so damn close._

He had at least fractured a few of his ribs from that fall, but he realised...he wasn't thinking about killing this thing like he normally did. He was thinking about his life, would it always be like this?

_Everytime I'm around those I love, will they be in danger? Will I always be fighting? Will the Hollows never cease?_ All these questions were what was going through his mind, from the moment Orihime had used her Santen Kesshun, to now, he was thinking these thoughts. That is why he was allowing himself to be beat by this simple hollow, no matter how strong it was. Kurosaki Ichigo had defeated Espada, which made this mere hollow look like a joke! What the hell was wrong with him?

_**ROAR!** The hollow roared again, fuelled by death and murder. Fuelled by its need to feed on souls. It was just above Ichigo, looking down upon him with greedy, hungry eyes. _

Ichigo wasn't paying attention, but he couldn't help think that if this is how it was going to be, he couldn't endanger Orihime. She was special, but not strong.

"_Watch out Ichigo!_" yelled a voice.

_Damn, he heard that voice again. Inoue...don't come over here. He could see her running toward him. He wouldn't let it kill her. He wouldn't!_ No matter how much he was distracted right now, Orihime was the one thing that made him come back to his senses. She always inspired him...helped him realise what he had to do.

_And with his last strength, he rose up his sword. But it was too late. The hollow had caught him by surprise. For some reason, lately, his senses had been off. He couldn't even tell the most weakest hollow from the strongest. He hadn't even had his badge handy, he had left it at home, and this hollow was strong. And as the beast brought its claws down toward him, the last thing he could think of was **her**. The one that was running to his aid. He didn't even have the courage to tell her what he thought. His feelings. That he lo-_

_"Santen Kesshun!" _yelled Orihime, stopping the beast's movement. The hollow seemed to stop and look at the small shield, confused at how it had stopped him from crushing the shinigami.

Orihime stood in front of him, and Rukia also stood next to her.

"Get up Ichigo! You baka...get up!" she yelled, looking at the fowl beast with her zanpaku-to raised.

The beast recovered from its shock and brought one of its large hands toward Orihime, to hit her away. Ichigo saw what was about to happen, and quickly got to his feet, now realising what Rukia was saying to him earlier. Rukia was about to act, but saw that Ichigo was quick on his feet, like he used to be.

In seconds the Hollow was howling and blood flowed from its wound. The discarded limb on the ground.

"Orihime...I have to tell you something, that I've been wanting to say for a while," said Ichigo, and he dodged to the left and stopped a claw from again hitting Orihime or Rukia with his sword, cutting off that limb too.

Orihime, who had been scared out of her wits, looked to Ichigo, who now stood in front of both Rukia and herself. _When and how...shunpo..._ she thought. She waited for Ichigo to continue.

"I really like you Inoue," he said, jumping up suddenly, landing his sword in the middle of the Hollow's mask. The Hollow disappeared into dust, returning to where it should have gone in the first place. Soul Society.

Orihime's breath hitched and her eyes widened, as she began to think this was a dream in which she would proclaim her love for the orange haired shinigami, and he would reciprocate the feelings. But this was no dream. It was reality and she was so happy. Ichigo turned around and sheathed Zangetsu. His face held no scowl, nor emotionless stare. It was a smile, a genuine smile.

"I...love you, Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime suddenly, tears beginning to fall from her beautiful beaming face. Tears of joy. She ran up to him and he lifted her up, mainly from an automatic reaction; not wanting her to fall.

_I can finally do this,_ thought Orihime, as she planted a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips. His eyes widened at first, but he kissed her back. He pulled back a few strands of Orihime's silky, orange hair and held the back of her neck softly as he deepened the kiss.

Rukia watched from the sidelines and sighed with relief, sheathing her zanpaku-to as well. Now she it was getting awkward. She cleared her throat and the two love birds stopped their intimate moment, both pulling away from each other and Ichigo returning Orihime to the ground. Both of them with rosy cheeks by the end of it.

"Let us get our bodies, Ichigo," said Rukia, with a knowing smile.

The orange haired teenager returned his features back to a scowl to Rukia. "Don't start..."

"I haven't said anything, Ichigo," said Rukia, winking. "Are you coming Inoue?"

Inoue smiled, in reminscence of the first time she came to realisation that she was in love with Ichigo. She stopped and turned, following the two Shinigami's. Things were going to be very different on Monday - and for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well that's it, a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it out there as it was meant to be finished for Valentine's Day, but meh. I'm lazy, and there wasn't a lot of love for this fic. I noticed that not many people are fans of OrhimexIchigo for some reason...which they SHOULD be! If there are more reviews for this one, I might do a follow up fic. But not sure what the story line would be yet. Thanks, and please review!_

_Bullet2tm  
_


End file.
